Anti-Universe UEXDD
Info: This beyblade is the Ultimate threat to humanity, Life and the beyblade world itself this bey is forbiddenly owned by the one and almighty Deathonium. The lost hell god. But it seems that he was the strongest hell god that utrazar is even nothing like him. But this bey make the materials made by the universe go against the creator. This bey has only one flaw. That is if it is battling the saviours of the universe. But the Bladers will have a 2% chance in winning but the saviours of the universe are the only ones who has a chance. If all the saviour die because they didn't do there job right. All is finished for the Universe. Face: -Universe This face shows the universe with the anti sign on it this bey is the dark side of the universe.It is Translucent Silver in colour. Life Wheel: -Universe The life wheel is bumpy in the middle. It shows a fire which shows that it is enemies with position (North,East,South,West).Each First letter of each position is sharp. It is translucent black in colour. It is sprinkled with gunpowder. Metal Disk: Anti It is 39.6 Grams LW Supporter: '''Anti The only part of the metal disk who has nothing more and nothing less than the metal disk's name itself it is made from light weight copper. Position Frame: Anti position The Position frame shows the positions North,East,South,West it is made from Bronze . the frame deflects the Position Bladers. '''Elemental Frame: Never Liked elements Shows the elements Lightning,Air,Water,Fire it is made of Silver.It deflects the elemental bladers Mantle: '''Traitor of hell gods This show the faces of hell gods including Deathonium it is made of gold.prooves that the lost hell god isn't a hell god anymore but being the threat of the universe. And yet,disrespects the hell gods. '''Core: Interferes with Day and Night shows Holy Light's metal in a much miniar version for one side and also shows Creeping Darkness' metal also in a much miniar version for the other side it is made of platinum. XF Bottom: Ultimate Eternal X-Treme Diamond Drive Similar to XMD and B:D Could change to 3 modes Ultimate Attack mode,Ultimate Defence mode and Ultimate Stamina mode. It is made of diamond. So when in Ultimate Defence/Stamina mode. It becomes the most stable and most enduring bey. But when in Ultimate Attack Mode it is the most aggressive bey. It spins for ever and the bottom is free spinning. Mode Changes XF Bottom Mode Change Changes to Ultimate Attack/Stamina/Defence mode Friends with Position Air is in the same position as North Down goe Day and night Light is in same position as Deathonium face Darkness is in same position as Ultrazar. Abilities Defence from Position Defends itself from the positional beys. Defence from Elements Defends itself from elemental beys Defence from the Day and Night Defends itself from the beys of day/night Breakdown Move The end of the universe: goes on midair and does a moving sphere force field and if nothing stops it it will devour the universe and even beyond that. Terror-Termination of the heavenly Universe: Same thing as The end of the universe but it moves 100x faster and possesses a special kind of darkness for who goes into the darkness shall be distenagrated. Category:Future Beyblade stuff Category:XF Beyblade